Tale of a Dark Pizzeria Past
by ilovedove
Summary: A teenager applies for a night security guard job and his hired to keep out intruders. Little does he know the real danger is his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter one of Tale of a Dark Pizzeria Past **

Kevin E. a 14 year old with blond hair and pail skin was sitting in his room, think of a way out of his trouble. His trouble was that he really needed money and he needed it badly. It was the beginning of summer, so he was think about getting a job. The problem was what job would take a 14 year old. He decided to go downstairs and see if there were any jobs in the daily newspaper. So he went down stairs, grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the kitchen table.

After a few minutes he found a job that was perfect. It was an advertisement for a Freddy Fazbear Family Pizza. The job was a summer position as a night guard. It said that there was another night guard that would show them the ropes, which was a plus. It was only 12am-6 am, which was awesome. The fact there was no prior experience needed was even better. The 90$ a week was what sealed the deal though.

So he called the number on the advertisement. "I'd like to apply for the night guard position". "Great can you be here at 3:00pm so I can handle all the paper work and such". a voice on the phone said. "Sure", Kevin said. "Great see you then", the voice on the phone said. Then the phone went dead.

**Time skip 3:00pm that same day**

Kevin walked through the front doors of Freddy Fazbear Family Pizza. He went up to the admission desk and said to the lady , "Hello, my name is Kevin E. and I am here to apply for the night guard job". "Okay let me tell the manager you are here", The lady said. She pulled out a walkie talk and said into it "Mr. Fazbear, I have someone up here who wants to apply for the night guard job". "Okay I'll come up there", someone on the other end said.

"The manager will be with you shortly to fill out the paperwork",the lady said," Please wait here". "Okay", Kevin said. Soon a man will a badge that said "**Manager**" walked up to. "Are you the person that is interested in the night guard job?" The man asked. "Yes", Kevin said. "I am Mr. Fazbear and you are?" The man said extending a hand. "Kevin E.", Kevin said shaking Mr. Fazbears hand.

"Okay Kevin please follow", Mr. Fazbear said. With that Mr. Fazbear started walking into the main part of the restaurant. Kevin walked after Mr. Fazbear into the main part of the main part of the restaurant. "Okay, so how about the tour", Mr. Fazbear said. "Okay", Kevin said. They over to a stage where a bear a chicken and a bunny were performing. "This is Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny", Mr. Fazbear said, pointing to each animatronic as he said their name. "Now there is another animatronic I want you meet", Mr. Fazbear said. He walked over to another stage where a fox looking animatronic was dressed up like a pirate was performing. "This is Foxy the Pirate Fox". "I want you to meet one final animatronic", Mr. Fazbear said. Mr. Fazbear then led Kevin to a stage where a human animatronic, dressed in all black with a black mask and a black top hat was juggling fire. "This is EB"

"Well that is pretty much all that you need to know", said, "Now it is time to show you your office". "Office?" Kevin asked. "Yes, the office where you monitor the restaurant", Mr. Fazbear said. "Oh, that office", Kevin said. They went through a door that said "**Employees only**" and two a medium sized office with a door on either side. "Okay so this is your office", Mr. Fazbear said. "Now off to my office so we can fill out all the paper work", Mr. Fazbear said. They went to Mr. Fazbears office and filled out all the paper work for the job.

Mr. Fazbear handed him a purple shirt and a cap that said "**security**". "While you're on duty, you will to wear these", Mr. Fazbear said. "Okay that's about all", Mr. Fazbear said. "Come back around 11:30pm so I can show introduce you to our other night guard", Mr. Fazbear said. With that they walked to the front door. "Remember to be here by 11:30pm", Mr. Fazbear said. "I'll be there", Kevin said. With that Kevin walked out the front door and then walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter**

After what felt like forever, 11:30 pm finally rolled around .Kevin Arrived at Freddy's wearing his uniform "Well, let's go", Kevin said. Kevin went in and found Mr. Fazbear in the front with another man. "Kevin, this is Fritz Smith, our other night guard, Fritz this is Kevin E., the new night guard", Mr. Fazbear said.

"Okay so there are only a few things you need to know. "First, the animatronics are programmed to obey employees", Mr. Fazbear said, "So if you want them to do something, just tell them. " Second, if someone breaks in, you will have to order the animatronics to take care of the", Mr. Fazbear continued. "Finally, don't fall asleep", Mr. Fazbear finished.

Once Mr. Fazbear finished he got ready to leave. "Goodbye and good luck", Mr. Fazbear said, walking out the door. "Let's go to the security office", Fritz said. "Let's go", Kevin said. With that they walked to the security office. Soon after that, the 12:00 am bell rung.

Suddenly all the animatronics started moving. Kevin looked at the animatronics through the camera system, hooked up to the computer on the desk. "They Move! Wait that's not surprising", Kevin said, seeing that Bonnie was in a different place. He watched the animatronics for about 30 minutes. Then he saw he couldn't find Bonnie.

"Where's Bonnie", Kevin thought to himself. "Go away Bonnie", He heard Fritz say. Kevin looked up to see Bonnie walking out the door. "You know, you were really calm", Kevin said. "Comes from being on the job along time ", Fritz said. Just curiosity, how long have you work here?" Kevin asked. "7 years", Fritz replied. "Wow, that's a long time", Kevin said.

The rest of the night Kevin watched the cameras and Fritz kept out the animatronics. Nothing worth mentioning happened that night. The oddest thing that happened was when Chica got stuck in a corner. Before they knew it though, the night was already almost over. Kevin was suppressed when the 6:00 am bell rung. "Wow, its 6:00 am already, it felt like we just started the shift like five minutes ago", Kevin said. "Time passes fast when you're on the job, anyway time for us to leave", Fritz said. So they both got up, walked to the front door, went out the front door, and each went home.

**Well thanks for reading and as a thank you I wanted to share a little secret about the story. The secret is the main character is actually based off of me. Well that's all for this chapter, thanks again for reading and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back**

Kevin woke up the next day and saw it was 2:00 pm. "Wow I was asleep for a long time", Kevin said. He got up, got out of bed and went down stairs. His mom was sitting in the living room, on the couch watching news. He sat down beside her and watched the news. "Hi honey', how work last night", His mom asked? "It was okay", Kevin replied. They then turned their attention back to the TV.

**Time skip 11:45 pm.**

Kevin walked into the front doors and saw Fritz waiting for him. "Ready to go?" Fritz said. "Let's get to work', Kevin said. They walked to the security office and got ready for the night. Kevin started up the computer and opened the camera system. He decided to install an entry password for the camera system to keep anyone from hacking into the camera system.

Not long after the 12 am bell rung. Kevin did his thing of monitoring the camera system. "Wow this is really easy" Kevin said. "That's because you only have to do one thing" Fritz said. "Before you came I had to do everything", Fritz said. Kevin didn't know how to respond to that so he stayed silent. The rest of the night they said very little to each other. Before they knew it the 6 am bell rung and it was time for them to leave. "See you tomorrow", Kevin said as they went their separate ways.

**The next day**

Kevin pushed open the front doors and saw Fritz wasn't there. "I guess I will get started without him", Kevin said. Kevin walked to the office and went over to the computer. "Well, let's get started", Kevin said. He started up the computer and waited for it to get to the desktop. "Okay, now time to start up the camera system", Kevin said. He had started it up and was about to enter the password when something hit him in the head and everything went black.

**Later**

Kevin woke up and saw he was in a small room, and that he was tied up. "What the hell is going on", Kevin said. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Fritz walked in. "I'll tell you what's going on", Fritz said. "Well what's going on", Kevin asked. "I'm going to kill you", Fritz said, pulling out a knife.

Fritz started walking towards Kevin with the knife in his hands. "Time to die", Fritz said. Fritz stabbed Kevin in the chest with the knife. "I swear, couch Fritz, you will couch pay for this", Kevin said, coughing up blood. "How are you going to do that if you are dead", Fritz said. With that Fritz stabbed Kevin again, this time in the head. As soon as the knife made contact, Kevin blacked out again.

**To be continued…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The story's not over yet**

Kevin woke up and saw he still in the back room. He looked down and saw he was all mist and see through. "Oh great, I'm a ghost, now what am I supposed to do", Kevin said. Suddenly he had a fiendishly clever idea. He floated through the wall and went into the main area and saw it was still night. He went over to one of the stage where he had seen the human animatronic dress in black. He floated through the curtains the curtains and saw the animatronic was standing in the middle of the stage. "Well that was easier than expected, now time to get to work", Kevin said. He went into the animatronic and took it over.

Kevin tried his new body and made sure he had full control. Then he tested out the animatronics elemental powers, the reason he choose this animatronic. After Kevin had done these things, he said "Now time to go make Fritz pay for what he did to me". Kevin started on his way to the office, the place where he knew Fritz would be.

**Meanwhile**

Fritz was sitting in the office pleased with himself. He had killed his partner and hid all the evidence where no one could ever find it and the crime would never be linked back to him. He was still thinking about his accomplishment when who he thought was EB walked into the office. "Go away EB", Fritz said. Fritz waited for what he thought was EB to leave. Instead the animatronic started to walk towards him. "I told you would pay", the animatronic said.

"Kevin", Fritz said. "Back and ready for revenge", Kevin said. "I think that is my cue to leave", Fritz said. With that he raced out of the room. "Well that didn't work", Kevin said. "I need some help", Kevin said. "But where can I find some help", Kevin said. He thought for a few minutes and then came up with an idea. "What if I programmed the other animatronics to obey me?" Kevin wondered. So Kevin set out to start on his evil plan.

**Meanwhile**

After Fritz ran out of the office, he ran into a closet and hid and prayed for 6 am to ring. For what felt like years, Fritz heart stopped whenever animatronic footsteps fearing it was Kevin, coming to kill him. He had never felt happier when the 6 am bell rung. He came out of the closet, and walked to the front door and on his way out, he saw eyes glaring at him from EB/Kevin's show stage, giving him a death glare. In the parking lot on the way to his car, Fritz saw Mr. Fazbear getting out of his car. Fritz went over to Mr. Fazbear and said "Mr. Fazbear I quit". Then Fritz got in his car and drove away, never wanting to see the place again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter **

**The next night**

Kevin was currently working on his evil plan to take control of the other animatronics. They had not found a night guard yet, so he was free to work in peace. He programed them to obey him and him alone. He had been thinking all day with his revenge and decided that all adults associated with the purple night guard uniform is evil and must be eliminated. So he decided to also program this feature into his animatronic warriors. He had already finished Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy and now he was finishing up with Freddy.

A few minutes later he finished with Freddy and decided to do some test. He places a dummy with a Night Guard Uniform in the office and told the animatronics to attack. The animatronics went to the office and saw the dummy with the uniform. They took it and stuffed it into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit. He thought to himself "Good, but they need a guidance system".

So he got to work again. He reprogramed all the animatronics with an alternate intelligence. After he finished them all, he had them all come together. "Okay So I am your leader because I created you", Kevin said. "Okay so sounds good to me", all the animatronics said. "What do you think about adult security guards", Kevin asked. "They should be stuffed in a suit full of sharp metal", Freddy said. 'Perfect", Kevin said.

**Time skip, next night 12 am**

The company had found a new night guard for tonight, so the first real test for Kevin loyal animatronics began tonight. They had some time before the night guard arrived, so he had all the animatronics come together for a meeting. "Okay, so today we have an actual night guard", Kevin said. "Really", Foxy said. "Yes really, I assume you all know the drill", Kevin said. "All adult night guard are evil and must be terminated", Bonnie said. "Perfect", Kevin said

About 11:45 pm the new night guard arrived. His name was Billy A. and he was 25 years old. He walked past the animatronics, who were pack to their positions and didn't see anything out of the normal. "Well let's get started", the man said. He walked to the office where the camera system was already open, Mr. Fazbear having figured out how to remove the code earlier that day. The man sat down and got ready for the night.

The 12 am bell rung and the animatronic started to move. He watched them as they move from room to room in weird patterns. The only strange this was that they appeared to be trying to get into the office without making it obvious that is what they were doing. "That's weird, there acting more like sentient beings and not dumb robots", the man said.

Unknown to him, Kevin was already in his office and waiting for the man to pull the camera down. The man continued to look at the camera's until Freddy got right next to the office. He pulled down the camera to tell Freddy to go away, but the moment he pulled down the camera, Kevin lunged at his face.

"What the hell", the man screamed. "Ready to die", Kevin said and grabbed the man. "Let me go, you stupid animatronic", the man screamed at him. "Not a chance", Kevin said as he started dragging the man to the Repair room. On the way there, he saw Freddy. "Freddy, do me a favor and help this man into his suit", Kevin said. Freddy took the man from Kevin and then Freddy continued Kevin's journey to the Repair room.

**See you all later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another chapter**

After Freddy took the man, Kevin went back to his show stage and thought about something to do. What to do though, he had no money or anything. "This is so boring", Kevin said. Suddenly he had a fiendishly clever idea. "Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, get in here", Kevin said. A few minutes later Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica came in. "Yes, Boss", they all said at once. "Dance", Kevin said. "Sure, but why", Foxy asked. "Because I am bored", Kevin said. "Okay", they all said

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all started to dance. They were all dancing really awkwardly, but really funny. Kevin was now very amused and was tempted to laugh. While they were dancing, Freddy walked into the room. "Okay, stop dancing ", Kevin said. "Can we go now master", Chica asked. "Yes, you can go now", Kevin said. Bonnie and Chica left but Foxy stayed. "Foxy, why didn't you leave with Bonnie and Chica", Kevin asked. "You didn't say we had to leave", Foxy said. "Foxy leave, I have to talk with Freddy in private", Kevin said. So Foxy left the room and Kevin and Freddy went behind the curtains of the show stage.

When they were out of ear shot Kevin asked Freddy, "Is it done". "Yes, it is done", Freddy said. "Good job", Kevin said. "But this one was just the first of many", Kevin said. "So there are many more night guards who will come", Freddy asked. "Yes there will be and we must kill all of them", Kevin said. "Why must we kill them" Freddy asked. "That is the only way to purge the world of their evil", Kevin said. "Okay master, I understand now", Freddy said and with that he left.

**The next morning**

Mr. Fazbear drove up to the pizzeria parking lot and saw what he assumed to be the night guards car still in the parking lot. "Hmmm, that's weird, why would the night guard leave his car here", Mr. Fazbear said. He went inside and saw all the animatronics in their places. So he continued to the security office, thinking that maybe the man had fallen asleep.

He went in and at the door frame saw what appeared to be dents near the bottom, almost like someone had tried to hold onto it, but had been pulled away by something. Mr. Fazbear looked down and saw streak marks, as if someone had been dragging something very heavy across the floor. He decided to follow the streak marks and see where they lead him. He followed them to the door of the repair room.

He went inside and saw a bloody Freddy Fazbear suit sitting on the table. The weird part was that it was altogether, like there was an endoskeleton inside. That couldn't be though because the pizzeria didn't have any extra endoskeleton's and plus that wouldn't explain the blood. Mr. Fazbear went over to the suit and took the head off. Inside was the dead body of the security guard.

"Who in the hell would have done this", Mr. Fazbear said. "It must have been someone who broke in", Mr. Fazbear said. Never in his wildest dream would he ever have thought that it was the animatronics. So while Mr. Fazbear searched where an intruder could have gotten in, the really culprits were watching him the whole time. After about an hour he gave up. He decided to clean out the suit and tell no one about it.

**Meanwhile**

Kevin watched Mr. Fazbear search for who had done the crime. He searched for anywhere an intruder could have gotten in. Never did he suspect the killing was committed by someone or rather some people already in the pizzeria. He also wonder why he was so distressed about the killing. All they did was rid the world of a very evil man.

**See you in the next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone**

Kevin was so ready for the pizzeria to close. His show was only supposed to happen once an hour. Tell that to the kids though. It all started with the 10:00 am show. He finished the 5 minute show and was ready to take a break. Then kids yelled "Again, again". So who ever was running the curtains and the lights and the special effects and such opened the curtain and the show started again. To avoid blowing his disguise he had to do the show again. Every time he finished the show the kids yelled "again, again". So the man controlling everything started up the show again.

At this point he had been doing the same 5 minutes show for the last 3 hours. If this didn't end pretty soon, he was probably going to strangle the man. The curtains closed and he waited for the "again, again" form the kids. 5 minutes later it still hadn't come. The kids were finally satisfied and Kevin didn't have to strangle any one.

**That night**

No night guard walked in and the animatronics got suspicious. "What's going on", Freddy asked. "I don't know, but I intend to find out", Kevin said. "Let's split up and see what we can find", Kevin said. So they split up and tried to see if they could find anything.

Bonnie decided to search the repair, Foxy checked the main area, Freddy checked the security office, Chica checked the employee area, and Kevin checked the manager's office. They all showed back empty handed and disappointed. "I assume you all you nothing either", Freddy said. "Looks like it", Chica said. "What, where's Kevin", Bonnie said. Suddenly they heard a scream come from the manager's office.

All the animatronics ran to the manager's office. They saw Kevin appearing to hyperventilate. "What's wrong, master", Freddy asked. "Were being moved and…."Kevin said, but he didn't finish the sentence. "And what" Foxy said. "And they are going to use you 4 for spare parts", Kevin said. "We is this happening", Chica asked. "We are all being boxed up and shipped away tomorrow", Kevin said.

**And so story end, but stay tuned for the next one, which takes place 10 years later **


End file.
